rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Cara Lane
Cara Lane is a roleplay character created by Mollsae for use in W42 Roleplay. She was created in middle/late November, 2018, and partook in roleplays such as the White Knights and Vandalar Misthalin. Appearance Cara Lane is in her early twenties and stands to 5'3", a fairly average height for the women in her bloodline. (Venus was 5'6", Jhara was 5'4", Loren was 5'4", Georgie was 5'4".) She has fair skin that seems almost paper-white in the Wintumber months, strawberry blonde hair and pale blue eyes. Her skin is void of many scars of blemishes, and she doesn't appear to have much physical or brute strength/muscle behind her. She can usually be spotted sporting her mother's white and red healer's cloak or one of many fancy dresses she owns, which are usually coloured in blue. Cara is usually armed with thrown knives and pouches upon pouches of runes for both Healing and Elemental Magic. After the meeting with the Pharaoh of Menaphos, Cara can often be seen carrying a black-and-white Dust-Devil Leather Whip. Personality From her childhood right through to her late teens, Cara was known for being a gentle woman with a kind nature. She, like her mother, has a love for life and a desire to preserve both quality and longevity of life. This selfless attitude carried her through her short service with the White Knights of Falador. However, due to meeting and quickly befriending King Aeran Vandalar, Cara's soft nature is slowly beginning to crumble as the King nudges her more and more by the day towards his crueller ways. Despite her harsh company, Cara remains, for the most part, aligned with good, even if it slowly proves to be Chaotic Good. Early Life Cara was born in Asgarnia, Falador, to a Moon Clanner, field medic and healer, Georgie Lane. From a young age, Cara took an interest in the magic of her ancestors, and quickly developed her mother's love for healing magic and medicine. When Cara was six, Georgie moved to Al Kharid and left Cara in the hands of her maternal grandmother, Loran. Under Loran's watchful eye, Cara's love for magic blossomed and she begun to learn the basics. By the age of twelve, Cara couldn't remember her mother's face. Her knack for magic had only grown better as the years past, and Cara was proving to excel at healing spells. She continued to train hard with Loran until her late teens. The White Knights Cara was, like her mother, faithful to Saradomin. At the age of 20, Cara joined the White Knights, where she brieflly served as their healer and medic. One night, a few nights of service in, Cara's mother, Georgie, arrived in Falador to gift her with a white-and-red healer's cloak and a holy symbol, the same ones that her mother had worn during her service in Al Kharid. When King Aeran Vandalar of Misthalin hosted a party, Cara left Falador for the first time in her life and ventured to Misthalin to meet the young King. The King Al Kharid Over the course of the party and the days that followed, Cara and King Aeran bonded and quickly became close friends. It was after spending a few nights in Misthalin that Aeran asked the WK Medic to travel to the sands with him, to assist in the sack of the city. Reluctantly, and against all of the Saradominist's best instincts, she agreed and travelled with the King and his Host to the battle, however, changed her mind. After some serious thought, Cara came to the conclusion that she would go to Al Kharid. In doing so, she lay aside her religion and worked alongside Kinshra Knights. Cara travelled a few days after to reach Al Kharid, joining the sack of the city late. And although Cara used the Misthalin HQ and was widely accepted by the Misthalinite Soldiers, she healed Kharidians, Kinshra and Misthalinites alike. Cara worked as a Healer there with the intentions of saving all and any life, regardless of religion of views. During the last stage of the sack of the city, Cara was amidst Aeran and the squad that took the Palace. Upon entrance, the group found that the Palace had been deserted and that the Emir had fled. Cara and Aeran took some time to talk in the throne room, but their leisurely chat quickly turned sour when Aeran marched in Baron Dornwich, all the way from Misthalin. The Baron was gagged and tied, beated and bloodied when the King handed Cara a dagger and instructed her to take his life. Cara, after a long while of refusal, crouched before the bound man, prayed to Saradomin to have mercy on his soul before stabbing him through the throat. In shock and disbelief of her own actions, Cara fled from Al Kharid on the back of a stolen horse and rode for Lumbridge, riding down one of Aeran's men on the way. Cara laid low in Lumbridge for a while before Aeran's men found her and she accepted the King's wishes. She returned to Varrock with his men and their friendship resumed. It was now that they had returned home that Aeran gifted Cara with a hefty sum of coin for her services in the Sands, along with naming her the Countess of the Midlands (Barony of Ashwroth, Saranshire and Dornwich). Lands outside of Varrock.) Menaphos One night, a few weeks after their return to Misthalin, Aeran slid a note under Cara's door in the Palace, inviting her to meet him on the Docks so that they could sail to the City of Menaphos to meet the Pharaoh. Upon arrival at the docks, Cara saw a large, well-made ship. Aeran named it the Ocean's Hammer. ''Cara and the King sailed to Menaphos from Al Kharid, where they met with the Pharaoh in a throne room unlike any Cara had seen before. Aeran offered the Pharaoh the City of Al Kharid in return for a trade alliance, and the Pharaoh was quick to accept. The woman showered Cara and Aeran with gifts. Cara received a spiteful jackal puppy named Whisper from the Pharaoh's own jackal bloodlines, along with several outfits suitable for the Sands. Cara and Aeran stayed in Menaphos for three days, lounging around and vacationing. Here, Cara killed her next person - one of the gifts that Pharaoh had given to Aeran, a skimpily-dressed Menaphite woman that Cara fed to her pup. A second one of Aeran's women was killed by Whisper on the ship as the Cara, Aeran and his crew travelled from Menaphos to the Arc. The Wushanko Isles Upon arrival in the Wushanko Isles, after a long time at sea, Cara let Aeran deal with the meetings and used her time to explore the unfamiliar place, train her pup and buy yet more clothes. Results of Aeran's meeting are yet to be disclosed to Cara. Family Tree NOTE: ''This is only one section of the tree, the section relating to Cara. Many other branches of the same tree have been referenced throughout many Roleplays in W42 history. 'Garth Icycia ('Unknown) 'Venus Icycia '(Deceased) * Jhara Icycia* (Eldest child and only daughter of Venus) (Deceased) * Marren Icycia (Eldest son of Venus) (Deceased) * Kysen Icycia (Son of Venus) (Deceased) *Jhara Icycia * Loran Icycia* (Daughter of Jhara) (Deceased) *Loran Icycia * Georgie Icycia Lane* (Daughter of Loran) *Georgie Lane * Cara Lane (Daughter of Georgie) Additional Information * Cara has had a fair few different 'Theme Songs' since her creation in mid/late November 2018, including: # Sleeping At Last - Everywhere I Go # Billie Eilish - When The Party's Over # Tom Odell - Heal # The Civil Wars - Poison and Wine # Placebo - Running Up That Hill * Cara was named a deserter by the White Knights of Falador after abandoning her position there to live out her young life in Misthalin with King Aeran. * Cara's mother, Georgie Lane (Georgia Icycia), served as a medic and healer when House Dae ruled Al Kharid. Georgie served so loyally that the Emir named her his most trusted friend and after a long service to his lands, his right-hand woman. * Cara was gifted a fierce jackal pup from the Pharaoh of Menaphos, when she visited the city with Aeran. She later named the jackal Whisper, in reference to the near-silence of the beast before it attacks. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Female Category:Saradominist Category:White Knights Category:Healer